


All Hail the Green Light

by phoenixwwitch



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, juke, yes i also love the great gatsby, yes i am very much projecting onto luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwwitch/pseuds/phoenixwwitch
Summary: Julie has a book report to write that’s due tomorrow and has no motivation. Luke is bored and will do anything for her. He’s also a HUGE literature nerd who needs attention, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114
Collections: Random_booklovers favourite Juke fics





	All Hail the Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> aka the small fic i needed to write after making the headcanon about luke being a literature nerd because i was projecting
> 
> you can find me @sk8rwillie on tumblr

Julie had known about this assignment for three weeks and yet here she was, doodling on her palms instead. She wanted to like The Great Gatsby, she tried so hard! But it just didn’t happen and she put off writing her book report everyday. Until today, she had no choice because it was due  _ tomorrow. _

She stared at the blank page on her laptop for a few more seconds, running her hands through her hair. She groaned, closing the laptop as she flopped down on her back. She didn’t know what she was going to do, she barely finished the book this morning. 

“Hey Jules! I know we’re not supposed to bother you because you have homework but we have a dilemma,” Julie sat up quickly to find Reggie’s smiling at her, poking his head through her door. She knew she wasn’t going to get anything done right now anyway so she nodded for them to come in. Reggie disappeared and not even a second later, Luke came barrelling through the closed door, “Hi Jules, I missed you.”

“Luke I saw you like three hours ago,” he shrugged and winked, sitting down in front of her while she tried to hide her crimson cheeks. Alex and Reggie were snickering in the background before sitting on the floor, all three of them staring at Julie. Reggie looked nervous and Alex nudged him to speak,

“Ok so here’s our dilemma, let’s suppose- hypothetically that is-”

“What did you do, Reg?” Julie raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. Reggie didn’t respond, instead Alex sighed and patted him on the back. “Willie was trying to teach us to skate and Reg kinda broke your mailbox.”

“It was an accident, I swear!” Reggie squeaked.

“This is the dilemma you  _ had _ to tell me about??” Julie scanned the boys’ reactions and immediately burst into giggles. Reggie looked confused and Alex was rolling his eyes at Luke who stared at her with what they called “heart eyes for miss Julie Molina.” 

“I’m sorry I’m exhausted but Reg don’t worry about it. Why didn’t you just tell my dad?” Julie breathed while trying to suppress her giggles. Reggie opened his mouth to say something but closed it and furrowed his eyebrows, “I didn’t want him to be disappointed in me.”

“Reg, it’s okay. I promise, Carlos has accidentally broken that old mailbox a million times,” she smiled at Reggie. Opening her arms for a hug, he scrambled to his feet and ferociously accepted her hug. There was nothing better than a Julie Molina Hug™. She glanced over at Luke, who was still staring with his head propped up by his arm resting on his knee. She poked his nose, breaking him out of his trance, his cheeks burning. She giggled again, causing Luke to smile and scrunch up his nose.

“We should probably let Julie get back to writing her essay now,” Alex spoke up, standing by her bedroom door. Reggie reluctantly slipped out the hug and smiled at Julie, while Luke didn’t move an inch and frowned. Julie stared at her closed laptop and groaned, causing Luke to be more concerned, “What’s wrong, Jules?”

“I’ve been staring at a blank page for the last hour, we have to write about The Great Gatsby. But I don’t even know what to write about! It’s not even that interesting of a story!” Julie collapsed onto her bed again, making Luke jump and ultimately fall off the bed. Alex laughed loudly and Luke flipped him off, which made Reggie smack both of them. They decidedly all sat down on the ground, peacefully. Reggie thought for a moment before realizing,

“Oh yeah. Ugh I hated reading The Great Gatsby, it was boring. Though, I’m pretty sure Nick and Gatsby were gay and very much in love.”

“Oh yeah, I can confirm. But hey, don’t disrespect Doctor T.J. Eckleberg’s symbolism! His eyes still haunt me to this day,” Alex shuddered. Julie knew they were both trying to make her feel better, so she sat up and playfully rolled her eyes. She really needed to get this essay done though. Luke stared at the floor and scoffed,

“Alright, both of you are idiots. I thought it was a good story! If you look at the symbolism, especially considering the green light across the bay from Gatsby’s mansion that served as a reminder of his love for Daisy. Which was crucial to his character since he only threw the extravagant parties  _ for _ Daisy as he romanticized the past he had with her. Gatsby never really did anything for himself, all of his accomplishments was to prove his love for her which just proves that you can’t always live in the past. He became somebody he wasn’t for a girl so he could buy her happiness, but unfortunately not her unconditional love that he craved.”

Both Alex and Reggie were rendered  _ speechless _ , they had totally forgotten how much Luke loved literature and behind his rockstar looks, he was very much a  _ nerd.  _ As long as they never mentioned The Portrait of Dorian Gray, Luke wouldn’t go completely off the rails. It was completely silent in Julie’s room, causing all the boys to look at Julie who was rapidly typing Luke’s analysis. She took off her glasses to rub her eyes, putting them back on to find Alex and Reggie smirking at Luke who looked super embarrassed. 

“Luke, how did you just know that off the top of your head?” Julie had an incredulous smile on her face as she gazed into Luke’s big and vulnerable hazel eyes. He just shrugged at first, then remembering who he was with and how much he adored Julie’s beautiful smile, he dropped his knees from shielding his chest. Julie tilts her head and continues, “This is really gonna help me finish this in the next hour rather than tomorrow morning. Thanks, Luke.”

“Uh yeah, no problem. I was a big English nerd in school, I guess. I thought it was an interesting story,” Luke smiled softly, rubbing the back of his head. Julie beamed at him again, which made his smile bigger. Alex and Reggie watched their two idiots in love before Alex cleared his throat, “We should actually let Julie work this time, Lucas.”

Julie’s hold on him was broken and he jumped to his feet and silently nodded. Alex walked over to Julie’s small form, hunched over her computer, and pressed a light kiss to the top of her head before poofing out. Reggie waved before walking through the door to actually tell Ray what happened to the mailbox. Luke hesitated near the door, which caught Julie’s attention. She tilted her head slightly and before Luke could think properly, he blurted out, “I would never do that to you.”

“Do what to me?” She blinked in confusion. Luke shifted, completely facing her and smiled.

“Become someone I’m not because I wanna make you happy. You make me better, not just as a songwriter, but as a person.”

Before she could get another word out, he had poofed out of her room. Leaving her staring at where he had just been standing and where he honestly confessed more of his feelings for her. Julie’s cheeks burned, but she couldn’t stop smiling and thinking about the absolute idiot, Luke Patterson was. Not only did she fully reciprocate his feelings, she now also knew that he did too. She laughed to herself, sighing happily, 

“For what it’s worth, Patterson, you have made me the best version of myself. I like you too, idiot.”

Soon after Julie had fallen asleep and printed out her book report, Luke was still sitting cross-legged in front of her bedroom door. The smile on his face hadn’t dissipated and he knew he still had a rose tint to his cheeks. The girl he loved more than anything else in the world, had  _ literally _ confessed her feelings for  _ him.  _ Not anyone else, not Nick, not someone that she deserved,  **him.** Now he just had to figure out how to be the person she deserves, knowing full well that he’d crawl to the ends of the earth for her already.


End file.
